Sol Wars
The Sol WarsOrigination: Chronicle of the STAR RACE of Man (2014) by jakeblastard or Solar System Wars refer to advanced warfare that occurred in the Solar System, respectively, 65 million years ago. =Earth-Mars Wars= Mars is said to have been inhabited by various extraterrestrial colonies and civilizations. This concept is supported by researchers like John Rhodes, , and who attests to the Monuments on Mars theory and other anomalies.Linda Moulton Howe on Antarctica (pub. Mar 8, 2017), interview on Mars (35:00) A Tennessee lady reported having received a message from an obscure figure who claimed that Mars and Earth were at war, and that Earth destroyed the surface of Mars (See on Wikipedia, what looks like a "large gash" across the face of Mars). In the close of the message, the Martians captured Terran souls and condemned them to be recycled on Earth forever to be "dead forever". Evidence for a critical event can be found in the Sadonia regions of Mars, where the area shows signs of having suffered atomic devastation by the findings of glazed . Researcher, John Rhodes, attests to a disaster on Mars where a humanoid civilization departed to take refuge on Earth.Coast To Coast AM (May 18, 2017), with John Rhodes on Mars disaster (1:26:00) The Transcriptions of Lacerta explain that 65 million years ago, a great war broke out between two highly advanced beings, the Procyons and an unidentified Reptoid race. The aftermath was the result of Earth's . Based on these three sources: the Tennessee report, John Rhodes, and the Transcriptions of Lacerta, suggest that the Procyons may have been the civilization on Mars, who uprooted to Earth in a heated battle with a group identified as The Tiamat, not only causing the KT mass extinction event on Earth, but also scarring Mars at the . =Battle of Procyon and Tiamat= The Procyon ]] 65 MYA, extraterrestrials from the star system Procyon, a humanoid race, came to the Solar System to establish colonies on Mars and Earth. On Earth's colony, they cohabited with intelligent and self-aware indigenous reptilians commonly identified as Saurians. The Tiamat A few centuries later, an advanced reptoid race, from Lokas or Talas (an alternate reality), came to the Habitable Zone in an interest for raw materials. The proper identification of these reptoids is rather obscure, but they are not the same Earth reptilians. It is assumed that they are the progenitors of the Saurians, by having visited earlier in Earth's history. The events described in the Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) and 's research in Semitic creation mythology, shares a similar destructive/creation motif found in the Babylonian mythos battle of and . Therefore, the expression The Tiamat is applied to identify these obscure reptoid Progenitors so as to be consistent with the motif. It is also inferred that these reptoids seeded all the various reptilians, including dinosaurs. Battle for Earth The Tiamat's vested interests in Earth caused conflict with the Procyons. Within a few lunar cycles, a catastrophic war ensued resulting in the on Earth,Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) and quite possibly the scarring on Mars at the . Soon thereafter, the Earth became enveloped in a radiation aftermath. The Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) suggest that the Reptoids lost interest in the radiated Earth, and departed the known universe. It is unclear what happened to the original Procyon colony. However, it cannot be dismissed that the waves the Procyon star system on its banner, seemingly, in its honor. =Lost Worlds= See also * Solar System * Timeline Notes Category:Solar System Category:Extraterrestrial